FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a conductive structure 100 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 2A-2F are a series of cross-sectional views illustrating a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 3A-3F are a series of cross-sectional views illustrating a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a conductive structure 400 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 5A-5F are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 6A-6C are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a conductive structure 600 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 7A-7F are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 8A-8C are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a conductive structure 800 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 9A-9F are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a conductive structure in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 10A and 10B are views illustrating an example of a conductive structure 1000 in accordance with the present invention.